The invention will be generally discussed with reference to deploying a branched stent graft into an internal iliac artery from the common iliac but is not so limited and may be used with deployment into any branched vessel but is particularly applicable where the vessel into which the device is deployed is a blind vessel, that is, access is not available from an end of the vessel remote from the bifurcation from a main vessel.
Throughout this specification the term ‘distal’ with respect to a portion of the vasculature of a patient, a deployment device or a prosthesis is the end of the vasculature, deployment device or prosthesis furthest away in the direction of blood flow from the heart and the term ‘proximal’ means the portion of the vasculature, deployment device or end of the prosthesis nearer to the heart. For other lumens within the human or animal body the terms caudal and cranial respectively should be understood.